


Till death do us part

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Family [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Lydia left the pack, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, True Love, Weddings, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: "“I was there, you know. The day your mother got married.” Started Talia, immediately getting Stiles’ attention on her. “Sure, the wedding pictures make them look amazing together and show how happy they were together. What they don’t show is the fact that your mother ran away the day before the wedding.”Stiles looked at her in shock, but Talia just laughed. “Yup. Right after her bachelorette party, my girl took off by jumping out of the window. Took me hours to track her down.”"or also known asStiles and Derek get married. Although their wedding is just as well put together as their life in general.





	Till death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> It was long due... after this im finally working on tales of sparks and lightning, and then back on this series...  
> thank god i have two weeks of holiday

When Stiles was 6 years old there was a picture stuck on the wall of the living room, next to the television. It was one of those things that always made him stop and stare for a while, because of how pretty it was.

It was a picture of his mother and father, dressed up in simple wedding clothes with the most radiant of smiles on both their faces. John Stilinski was grinning at the camera, rice pieces all over his face while Claudia was staring at her husband instead, the happiness and love in her smile almost tangible.

Before she died, Claudia took down the picture, to keep it somewhere safe, and Stiles still remembered what she had said to him that day. “One day you are going to meet a person who is so perfect and beautiful that it’s going to make your whole chest feel tight. You’re going to fall in love with them and it’s going to be beautiful.” She had smiled. “And you are going to marry them and be happy for the rest of your life.”

And Stiles had immediately pronounced one name. “Derek?”

His mother had laughed at him, but there was a knowing glint in her eyes, proof that she knew more than she was letting on. “Sure. One day you and Derek are going to be the happiest couple in the world.”

And now there he was, trying to breathe as Scott tightened the tie around his neck on his very own wedding day. His throat felt dry and he couldn’t even crack a joke about the bow tie around his best friend’s neck.

“There you go.” Decided the shorter boy, finally stepping back and admiring his work. He smirked, pleased with himself. “It’s not half bad. You actually look pretty nice, dude.”

“Pretty nice?” asked Allison, walking inside the room with a huge smile on her face. “You look dashing, Stiles.”

Stiles cracked a smile at that. “You clean up quite nice yourself, Robin Hood.”

The girl narrowed her eyes at him in surprise. “Stiles… are you nervous?”

“Who’s nervous?” asked another voice as Erica finally made her way inside the preparations room. 

Stiles really had no idea of how her or Boyd or Derek had managed to keep the fact that she was pregnant from him. He had been feeling some weird things in the pack bond, but he had put it down to the Cora/Isaac/Jackson/Lydia situation. Just thinking about Lydia made his head and his heart hurt a little. 3 months she had been gone and still it hurt to think about it.

It was even more ironic, that she had left before finding out that one of her closest friends, her packmate was also pregnant, and Erica was had been 4 months along when Lydia left, and now was just 2 months away from her due date.

The blonde girl arched her eyebrow at her best friend. “Stilinski, _you_ are nervous? Why on Earth would _you_ be nervous.”

He glared at her. “It’s supposed to be the best day of my life. In less than 20 minutes I’m going to stand and Aunt Talia is going to walk me down the aisle and me and Derek are going to be married forever. I wonder what could possibly have me worried, gee?”

Allison exchanged a look with Erica and Scott, before the trio moved closer to him. “Stiles… You and Derek are mates. You are literally meant to be together forever! You love him and he loves you, now what’s scary about that?” she asked, running a hand through his hair, careful not to mess it up.

Stiles sighed, leaning into the touch. “It feels like the end of something. Like when we finished high school.” He shook his head. “I don’t do well with endings, you know that. Already I have Lydia who left the pack, we still have no idea who hurt Cora that night, and I’m about to marry Derek and I just… what if it’s not a good thing? I mean, I’m still learning stuff about myself. Until a few years ago I didn’t even know Ally was my sister! Hell, I kept memories of our first meeting from him, I-”

“Guys, would you let me have a quick chat with Stiles?” asked a voice.

For a group of two werewolves, one huntress and a mage they were way too easily startled. Talia watched them hurrying out in amusement, before meeting Stiles’ eye head on.

The brunette sighed. “Did you sense that I might leave your only son standing on the altar?” he asked, starting fussing with his tie again.

Talia snorted. “No, although, with this many werewolves present we could probably find you, mage or not mage.” She said, smugly.

Now it was Stiles’ turn to snort, arching an eyebrow. “Care to wager on it?”

“On a day where you are not getting married, perhaps.” She chuckled, gently taking his hands away from his tie. “I am actually here to tell you a story.”

“Lucky me.” whispered Stiles, earning a smack on the back of his neck. “Sorry, Tals.”

The Alpha wolf just sat down on the chair next to him, admiring the way the blue of his suit and her purple dress complemented each other. Thank you, Isaac, Jackson and Erica, for taking over every single wedding detail.

“I was there, you know. The day your mother got married.” Started Talia, immediately getting Stiles’ attention on her. “Sure, the wedding pictures make them look amazing together and show how happy they were together. What they don’t show is the fact that your mother ran away the day before the wedding.”

Stiles looked at her in shock, but Talia just laughed. “Yup. Right after her bachelorette party, my girl took off by jumping out of the window. Took me hours to track her down.”

A sudden though struck the man. “Is that why you made both Jordan and Malia come to my bachelor party instead of Laura or Cora?”

The wolf didn’t answer, but her smirk told all the tales. “When I finally found her, she begged me to cancel the wedding and let her leave the state under a false name. And you know what I told her? I told her that she could go home and get a nice restful night and get married the next day, with the most beautiful dress money could buy, with the prettiest veil and the shiniest ring, to the man she loved more than herself. Or she could run away and let someone else marry Johnathan instead.” She glanced at Stiles’ reflection on the mirror. “You look very much like her, you know? The older you grow, the more you look like Claudia.”

Stiles watched Talia stand up and press a small kiss on his cheek before going outside again and turned his attention back to the mirror. He had the same eyes and hair as his mother, and according to everyone he knew, the same temper too.

And he thought about his father talking to him with tears in his eyes only a few hours before, when they had had breakfast together. And what he had told him.

“ _I always knew this day would come. The day when my only son would go and get married, starting a new life in which he wouldn’t need me anymore. And I figured, when that day would come I would cry in sadness and watch you leave with a heavy heart. I figured I would keep on hating whatever man was there to take you away from me._

_ But it’s Derek. It’s you and Derek, finally marrying each other. And no matter how far I look, I can’t find an ounce of bitterness in my whole body. The only thing I can find is happiness, because you, my son, have found something so beautiful and yet so rare. You have found true love. And I know my mother would be ecstatic to find out that you and Derek are going to get married and use the rings that me and your mother used, that my mother and my father used to unite you on one of the most important day of your life. I love you son. _ ”

And then he thought about the picture, that picture he hadn’t seen in so many years with his mother smiling brightly next to his father, the love in both their eyes, and he stood up. 

* * *

The wedding in itself had been planned to be a small event, even though Isaac, Erica and Jackson had been very offended when they had been so instructed. It was only their pack, his family’s pack, some uncles and aunts as well as the Winchester crew. Sam and Dean looked a little uncomfortable even from where they were sat next to John Stilinski, but Castiel looked like he was having the time of his life.

The majority of the Hale-Stilinski pack was already sat, chatting excitedly among each other, except for Isaac, Scott and Boyd, who were standing next to Derek under the wedding arch.

The first row was mostly filled with Stiles’ and Derek’s immediate families, even though Derek had pleaded his mother to sit Peter as far from the first row as possible. Then there was the Hale and Hale-Stilinski pack, with Kira, Malia, Erica, Jackson and everyone else. The younger members of the Hale Pack – Mason, Liam, Hayden – were sat next to the Winchesters, probably to evoke some sort of sympathy in case they decided to murder everybody else at the ceremony.

To say the Alpha was nervous would have been an understatement. Here he was at his very own wedding to his mate with all kind of supernatural creatures sat around and about to be officiated by a werewolf hunter, an Argent.

“Dude, you okay?” whispered Scott, eyeing concerned the way his Alpha all but tensed when Allison started playing the piano.

Boyd snorted at his best friend’s antics. “He’s about to piss himself because he’s terrified.” He whispered to Scott, ignoring the glare Derek sent his way.

Scott nodded in understanding, giving him a sympathetic pat on the back. “Stiles was just as nervous as he is. I’m pretty sure at one point he tried to strangle himself with his tie.”

That got Derek’s attention. “Stiles is nervous?” he asked, eyes snapping on Scott.

The younger wolf made to answer, but then his mouth opened in surprise. “Stiles is… oh wow, he’s coming.”

Derek turned around like everyone else in the clearing and his mouth fell completely. Since the clearing wasn’t too far away from the Hale house, what Erica and Jackson had decided was to use a flower petals path instead of a more traditional red carpet. So now, Stiles looked like a prince, walking down the flower road with his beautiful blue piece suit and he was staring directly at Derek with so much love the werewolf might have choked.

His mother was walking down with him and she might have looked beautiful, but Derek wouldn’t have known. All he could see was Stiles, and when he looked straight in his eyes it was like all his worries disappeared, leaving pure joy and happiness to bloom in his chest and- 

“Nobody move or we shoot!” came a voice, loud and shrill enough to snap Derek’s attention away from Stiles.

Standing there, guns in their hands, were about 10 hunters, their expression varying from vary degrees of worry and excitement.

The one that had spoken before – perhaps their leader? – moved a little forward, sneering at them. “You can pretend to be doing nothing more than having a small wedding ceremony here, but we know who you are. Or better, what you are.”

“Oh man.” Whispered Isaac, his gaze fixed back on aisle like the hunters were just a bunch of innocuous flies. 

Stiles let go of Talia’s arm, his face completely blank as he turned to face them. “This is my wedding day, so I’m feeling generous. I’mma give you 60 seconds to walk away and come back another day when I’m _not_ getting married.”

The leader snickered, an awful sound, aiming his gun at Stiles’ head. “Not a fat chance in hell, little boy.”

Dean Winchester and Chris Argent met eyes, both of them rolling them at the same time, while Stiles’ expression contorted in one of fury. “Very well.” Said the brunette and then he was moving.

He lunged at the closest hunter, kicking him in the chest and making him collide with the one next to him, while Allison took out a small crossbow from her bag and threw it at him. 

Stiles grabbed the crossbow and immediately shot the tranquillizer to a couple more hunters, grabbing one of their guns and smacking three others n the head with them. He then smacked the crossbow on someone else’s head, narrowing missing a bullet wound from the leader. He gave the man one glare before kneeing him in the balls and rending him KO with a punch in the face.

“Assholes.” He muttered, ignoring everyone clapping and laughing at him and just walked to the wedding arch, ignoring both the rose aisle and Erica’s pointed glares.

Only when he looked back at Derek his smile returned, brighter than ever and Derek couldn’t even hear what on Earth Chris or anyone else was saying, couldn’t even care about the little blood on his shirt. It took Boyd shoving him a little before he realised it was time for him to say something.

“I do.” He whispered, barely loud enough for the hunter to hear it.

“And do you, Myeczyslaw Genim Stilinski, take Derek Jasper Hale to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in richness and poverty, until death parts you?”

It seemed to take Stiles a long time to answer, enough to get the werewolf a little tense. But then he just gave his trademark smirk. “I would take no one else. I do.”

Isaac stepped between the couple, two rings sitting on a small red cushion for them, one black and silver band and a silver and black band, rings that had been in the Stilinski family for years.

Derek picked up the first, taking one of Stiles’ hands in his. “From the moment I saw you in this very clearing for the first time, I knew you’d either be the best or the worst thing that ever happened to me. I remember you, just standing over me with your red jumper, calling me McBroody and telling me about how you were going to pull the arrow from my shoulder with your bare hands; and when I found out what you did for my pack, just out of the goodness of your heart, I _knew_ , that you were it for me. I never believed in mates or love at first sight – sorry mom and dad – but Stiles Stilinski, you were it for me.” he pronounced, putting the ring on his finger, ignoring the chuckles and catcalls from the crowd.

Stiles looked back at him, blinking rapidly as he stared into those green eyes so familiar and so full of love. “I had you on a pedestal when I was younger. I remember following you around, pretending you were something you were not. But then I spoke to you, I got to actually know the real you, with your flaws and everything. And instead of being put off, that just helped me fall even more in love with you.” He smiled again, suddenly bashful. “Ab initio temporis, id est, usque in finem, non est meum futura auxilia erant.” He smiled up at him. “ _From the beginning of time, till the end of it, you were destined to be mine._ ” he translated, pushing the other ring on the werewolf’s finger.

“And by the power vested in me by the Hale Pack and the ordained.com site, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the – oh whatever, just one of you kiss the other.”

The brunette laughed, basically launching himself on top of his boyfriend- fiancé- _husband._ Well the title might need a little get used to, but the feeling of Derek’s lips on his as the entire pack, including their parents, erupted into screams of happiness, was definitely something that would never be unfamiliar.

And when they were dancing together in the clearing, their pack screaming and laughing around them, Stiles knew there was no other place he would ever rather be. 

* * *

“I honestly can’t believe you fought off a bunch of hunters at your own wedding.” Snorted Cora, shoving piece of cake in her mouth. Her, Laura and Camila – Laura’s daughter – were wearing different versions of the same purple dress like their mother, and in Stiles’ humble opinion, the entire Hale family could have passed for some European royal family.

Stiles shrugged, biting on his slice with satisfaction. “They were about to try and ruin one of the most beautiful days of my entire life.”

Erica snorted from where she was sitting, eyeing the tied up – and still unconscious – hunters. “I feel like this has become some sort of metaphor for our entire life.”

“Big mood.” Snorted Stiles, turning back to look at where Derek and his father were laughing and talking to each other. “But we always win in the end, don’t we?”

“Of course we do,” chuckled Scott, arching an eyebrow at him. “We are the Hale Pack, aren’t we?”


End file.
